One-Shot - Dumbledore joue l'entremetteur
by Lalitteraturen'estpasmonfort
Summary: One-Shot Dramione.


_**Dumbledore joue l'entremetteur.**_

 _\- N'avez-vous rien à me dire, Monsieur Malefoy ?_

Le jeune Serpentard regarda attentivement son directeur, cherchant le moindre piège dans ses yeux. Il avait beau essayer, rien ne lui inspirait confiance chez Albus Dumbledore. Son père lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre vieillard devenu fou à force d'enseigner dans cette école de magie. Lucius Malefoy avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir assez insisté auprès de sa femme pour faire entrer son fils, Drago, à Durmstrang.

Mais après tout, la destinée de Drago était toute tracée et Lucius Malefoy ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir s'il réussirait un jour à avoir ses BUSES. L'important était qu'il se range auprès du Maître. Cette année marquait un tournant dans ce projet de vie car Drago s'était vu confier une mission des plus importantes pour la première fois : tuer Albus Dumbledore et réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître qui avait son double chez le sombre commerce Barjow&Beurk.

La famille Malefoy avait perdu beaucoup de son prestige, surtout auprès de Lord Voldemort, et Drago restait le seul moyen de récupérer la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malefoy comptait énormément sur son fils pour cela car être dans les mauvaises grâces de Tom Jédusor ressemblait fortement à signer son arrêt de mort.

Cependant, le fils unique de Lucius était parfaitement élevé à son image : peureux, fourbe, malhonnête et prétentieux.

Heureusement, Drago avait aussi une mère. Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours refusé la Marque des Ténèbres, signe de sa non-acceptation des idéaux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Narcissa avait transmis à son fils une de ses plus belles qualités : celle d'avoir un cœur pour ensuite avoir une conscience.

Grâce à ses deux parents, Drago Malefoy s'était perdu entre deux personnalités. L'une lui disait d'agir dans son propre intérêt, sans regarder le mal ou le bien qu'il pourrait faire autour de lui tandis que l'autre lui criait de se montrer discret, et de vivre une vie tranquille avec des gens qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était.

Pour le moment, il avait choisi la facilité : suivre adroitement les conseils de son père qui s'occupait de le diriger à son souhait. Au moins, Drago pouvait se cacher derrière son père. Il n'avait pas à prendre de décision, il écoutait, restait silencieux devant les rares discours du Maître et attendait les sentences, les remontrances. Il acceptait les critiques, la cruauté, la violence qui avaient envahi le Manoir Malefoy, demeure de son enfance.

Mais depuis la récente annonce du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En effet, on lui avait confié, à lui, une mission. Enfin, on le reconnaissait. Enfin, il serai au cœur de l'action. Voilà ce qu'il avait pensé dans les premières minutes qui avaient suivi le moment où Lord Voldemort lui avait demandé de tuer le directeur le plus aimé de Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réfléchi, qu'il avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de la demande du Maître, il se demandait si son souhait le plus cher ne s'était pas transformé en son pire cauchemar. Finalement, il se demandait s'il voulait réellement de ce destin, de cette vie. Peut-être que son penchant pour la vie tranquille prenait le dessus, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Albus Dumbledore fixait intensément son élève. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perturber le fil de ses réflexions car il espérait secrètement, qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy se rende compte de la dangerosité du parti de Voldemort et qu'enfin, il rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, il avait convoqué le jeune homme pour tenter de discuter et de le manipuler, de sorte à ce qu'il remette en question toute sa vie.

Drago tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, et répondit simplement :

 _\- Arrêtez de vouloir m'aider._

Le Serpentard se levait et commençait à faire quelques pas pour s'échapper du bureau quand le directeur lui lança, serein comme à son habitude :

 _\- Un jour vous serez prêt, Monsieur Malefoy, et je serai là._

Drago regarda Albus d'un air suspicieux et ne répondit pas. Finalement, il partit les pensées totalement chamboulées. L'élève de Serpentard tentait toujours d'éviter ce genre de rendez-vous avec le directeur car il se sentait quasiment toujours désorienté quand il en sortait.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes dans les longs couloirs du château avant de s'arrêter après avoir entendu de petits bruits étranges dans le couloir qui longeait perpendiculairement le couloir où il se trouvait. Il tenta d'être le plus discret possible et s'appuya contre le mur en le longeant doucement. Il attendit et reconnut enfin les petits bruits qui semblaient plus distincts maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché. Quelqu'un pleurait. Il pensa immédiatement que c'était une fille.

 _\- Voyons Miss Granger, que faites-vous là, dans cet état ?_

Drago reconnut rapidement la voix d'Albus Dumbledore l'ayant quittée seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Alors c'était Granger qui pleurait encore. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver à cette Sainte-Nitouche ? Il tendit davantage l'oreille et entendit sa pire ennemie répondre au directeur :

 _\- Ho... je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver professeur... Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien... juste une mauvaise passe..._

Quelle lèche-botte cette Granger ! Tant de niaiserie pour un professeur... Drago ne pourrait jamais la comprendre décidément.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, le chagrin est éphémère. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malefoy pourrait venir vous consoler un peu... entre jeunes gens, vous vous comprendrez beaucoup plus j'imagine !_

« Hé merde ! » pensa Drago. Dumbledore savait qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir juste à côté, c'était évident. Quelle poisse. Il se demandait cependant ce qu'il entendait par « consoler » la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tant qu'on ne l'appelait pas directement, il resta sagement contre son mur, sans se montrer. Granger sembla légèrement déconcertée.

 _\- Pardon professeur... je ne comprends où vous voulez en venir... vous avez bien dit « Monsieur Malefoy » ? Vous pensez à Drago ?_

 _\- Oui, Drago Malefoy bien sûr ! Il est juste dans le couloir d'à côté, il nous écoute..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Il entendit une certaine agitation et quelques pas se rapprocher de lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que Hermione Granger le regardait au bout du couloir, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine, l'air menaçant. Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Comment allait-il expliquer qu'il écoutait les conversations d'Hermione Granger et du directeur de Poudlard. Face au problème, il tenta de paraître le plus serein et naturel possible.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?_

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche et sembla encore plus offusquée.

 _\- Pardon ? Ça ne te dérange pas d'écouter mes conversations ?_

Drago s'approchait lentement de la jeune Gryffondor se sachant prit en faute, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors il décida de rejoindre Hermione et le directeur qui regardait ses deux élèves se chamailler. Pour finir, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la jolie brune et il murmura presque pour que seule Hermione ne l'entende :

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Comme si ta vie m'intéressait..._

Hermione baissa les yeux, toujours rougis par les larmes versées quelques instants plus tôt. Mais elle sentit qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à repointer le bout de leur nez si elle ne s'en allait pas d'ici très vite. Drago, quant à lui, se tourna vers Albus. Celui-ci présentait toujours un petit sourire un coin qui en déconcertait plus d'un. Drago demanda, étonné :

 _\- Mais enfin pourquoi vous lui avez dit que j'étais là ? En plus, je n'écoutais rien du tout ! J'attendais simplement qu'elle dégage du couloir pour que je puisse y passer._

Il entendit Hermione soupirer derrière lui et Dumbledore, lui, sembla totalement indifférent aux paroles du jeune Serpentard. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et il lui demanda ensuite :

 _\- S'il-vous-plaît Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez Miss Granger jusqu'aux cuisines et apporter lui quelque chose à boire et manger !_

Drago haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi le directeur tenait tant à ce que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de la loque de Potter. Granger riposta doucement :

 _\- Je n'y tiens pas..._

 _\- Taisez-vous Miss Granger, laissez vous faire, Monsieur Malefoy saura bien s'occuper de vous. Sur ce, bon après-midi jeunes gens._

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Drago le regarda s'éloigner, toujours surpris par l'attitude du directeur. Quand il revint sur terre, il se tourna vers la jeune Gryffondor comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez ce vieux fou. Mais il ne la vit pas toute de suite. En fait, elle s'était assise sur le sol froid et adossée contre le mur de pierre, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Elle semblait pleurer silencieusement. Le Serpentard se sentit légèrement désemparé. Ils se détestaient tous les deux, elle avait également dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la console, ensuite, ce n'était pas son problème si elle était malheureuse après tout.

Alors il prit le premier chemin qui aurait pu l'éloigner d'elle, sans passer devant bien évidemment. Mais plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient lourdes. Il entendait distinctement chaque pleur de la jeune femme et soudain, sa conscience essaya de le dominer. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration qui commençait à se compliquer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et finalement, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Drago fit demi-tour, non sans colère pour être si peu fort contre lui-même et tenta de retrouver la Gryffondor.

Sur le chemin, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et que peut-être il devrait encore faire demi-tour, il n'était pas trop tard. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs aujourd'hui et donc aucun élève ne pourrait lui poser des questions sur ses agissements. Soudain, il la vit, toujours au même endroit. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être s'était-elle juste recroquevillée davantage sur elle-même ? Une fois à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il s'accroupit devant elle et la poussa légèrement avec sa main. Elle releva vivement la tête vers le Serpentard qui se redressa immédiatement, ayant un peu peur de la réaction de la lionne. Il se recula d'un pas et attendit une réaction qui se fit rapide :

 _\- Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!_

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, il attrapa fermement Hermione par le bras et la releva brusquement du sol pour ensuite la traîner derrière lui. Elle tentait un peu de se débattre mais en même temps, elle semblait tellement étonnée par le comportement du jeune homme qu'elle essayait plutôt de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, Drago répondit sans le savoir aux questions de la jeune Gryffondor.

 _\- Je t'emmène dans les cuisines, tu bois quelque chose, tu manges et après tu te débrouilles, c'est clair ?_

Hermione haussa les sourcils et lorsqu'elle eut assimilé tout ce que Drago avait dit, elle reprit ses esprits et mit toutes ses forces pour se défaire de l'emprise du fils Malefoy. Celui-ci soupira et Hermione dit :

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais, Dumbledore est parti maintenant... il ne saura pas que tu ne m'as pas accompagnée jusqu'aux cuisines après tout..._

 _\- Écoute Granger, je n'ai pas toute la journée tu comprends ? Alors soit tu me suis, soit je m'en vais vaquer à mes occupations, on est d'accord ?_

Elle le regarda le visage impassible et répondit, très calmement :

 _\- Et bien part, vas-y._

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et lui fut surpris de la réponse d'Hermione et surtout de l'aplomb qu'elle mettait dans sa voix. Une sorte d'autorité naturelle émanait d'elle. Drago se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Il se fia à son instinct.

 _\- Allez dépêche-toi Granger, ne fait pas ta capricieuse..._

Et elle lui sourit. Un magnifique sourire, un sourire sincère. Et elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à lui pour finalement prendre les devants sur le chemin des cuisines. Drago la regarda faire, étonné. Il leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et se surprit à sourire en retour, dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il la regardait marcher élégamment devant lui, sans un mot. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux cuisines et Hermione demanda quelques gâteaux secs avec deux verres de jus de citrouille. Drago l'attendait devant les portes des cuisines, ne voulant pas affronter les elfes qui y travaillaient et aussi car il avait déjà fait bien des efforts pour arriver jusque là, elle pouvait bien se débrouiller seule pour demander à manger et un verre.

Elle sortit avec une assiette et deux verres dans les mains. Drago se demanda si le deuxième verre était également pour elle ou si peut-être elle espérait qu'il reste là, avec elle, pour boire quelque chose ensemble. Finalement, elle l'invita à s'asseoir en tapotant d'une main un des bancs de la Grande Salle. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Drago regardait la porte de sortie comme pour témoigner de sa réticence à rester avec elle. Il soupira et ferma les yeux cinq secondes pour finalement s'installer en face de la belle brune. Hermione fit glisser un des verres vers lui et elle lui sourit. Lui ne savait plus si la terre tournait dans le bon sens aujourd'hui. Mais visiblement, tout ce qu'il vivait était bel et bien réel. Il partageait un verre en compagnie d'une Gryffondor, et pas n'importe laquelle, non, la pire de toute sans hésitation mais étrangement, Drago sembla ne pas croire en cela à cet instant. Non, elle ne semblait pas agaçante, énervante, insupportable, grincheuse et imbue d'elle-même tout de suite.

Elle ne le regardait pas de peur de se mettre à rougir. Drago quant à lui était tellement curieux de voir comment la situation allait se découdre qu'il entama la discussion :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait encore pleurer Granger ?_

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et il vit son regard s'assombrir.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me poser ces questions là... on peut rester silencieux aussi._

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête comme pour signifier qu'Hermione Granger était totalement cinglée.

 _\- Je ne compte pas rester silencieux ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps, alors parle ou je m'en vais !_

Elle soupira. Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien du Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait l'habitude d'affronter. Alors elle se laissa porter par son ressenti.

 _\- Bon... si tu y tiens... je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne me voit que comme sa meilleure amie... c'est limite s'il ne me prend pas pour un mec en fait !_

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Hermione n'osait plus regarder son interlocuteur et celui-ci tentait par un haussement de sourcils de contenir son fou rire. Mais il ne résista pas bien longtemps et désormais, il se tordait de rire sur son banc. Hermione elle ne rigolait absolument pas sachant dans quel état elle pouvait se mettre rien qu'à l'évocation de la situation. Elle croisa les bras de mécontentement et attendit que le serpent cesse de se moquer d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul à trouver cela hilarant et que désormais, Hermione semblait très en colère. Il se sentit un peu bête mais malgré tout, il se retenait encore un peu de rire au fond de lui.

 _\- Tu parles de Weasley ?_

Hermione se sentit soudain comme mise à nue. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Ron Weasley était le garçon qui occupait ses pensées chaque minute de la journée ? Elle rougit instantanément et détourna le regard. Drago décida de retenir une fois de plus ses rires car il comprenait enfin à quel point la situation était déroutante pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixait désormais le sol, vidée de toute émotion, l'air dépité et désespéré. Drago n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de problème affectif et à cause de cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour apaiser la jeune femme amoureuse et triste. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

 _\- J'ai un problème sur un devoir de Potions. Tu pourrais m'aider ?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée par la manière dont Drago contournait les problèmes. Elle répondit, toujours un peu surprise :

 _\- Hé bien... je peux essayer ! Bibliothèque ?_

L'idée d'aller s'enfermer à la bibliothèque n'enchantait pas du tout le jeune Malefoy mais après tout, Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission en quelque sorte, alors pourquoi ne pas s'entraîner à achever ses missions. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable de suivre Hermione Granger. En effet, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était jolie à regarder. Très jolie. Il fut presque choqué de remarquer cela que maintenant. En tant qu'homme, s'il s'en était aperçu plus tôt, il aurait pu passer des heures à la regarder. Mais tout de même, elle était une de ses pires ennemies. Ils s'installèrent à une table isolée de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir discuter du devoir de Drago sans déranger qui que ce soit. Drago sortit son parchemin qu'il avait au préalable modifié à l'aide d'un sort pour qu'il paraisse assez indignant afin qu'Hermione se charge de tout corriger et qu'enfin elle pense à autre chose que la belette.

Et son plan fonctionnait à merveille. La jeune sorcière ouvrait de grands yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture du devoir du jeune Serpentard. Mais celui-ci ne s'amusait même pas de la supercherie qu'il avait mis en place. Il était bien trop préoccupé par les jolies boucles caramels qui traînaient par-ci par-là dans la chevelure soyeuse d'Hermione, par sa façon de se mordiller les lèvres en voyant les nombreuses erreurs sur le parchemin de Drago. Il prit soudain conscience de ce à quoi il était en train de penser et il se redressa correctement sur sa chaise pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était temps qu'elle dise quelque chose même s'il se ficherait totalement de tous les affreux commentaires qu'elle ferait à propos de son soi-disant devoir de Potions.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et dit, l'air résolu :

 _\- Il y a tout à refaire. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi nul Malefoy._

 _\- Hey, je t'interdis de dire ça !_

Drago reprit le devoir des mains d'Hermione et rangea toutes ses affaires. La jolie brune se demandait s'il allait partir en la laissant seule ici ou bien ouvrir la bouche pour lui proposer autre chose. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

 _\- Suit moi Granger !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione s'empressa de le suivre, comme il le lui avait demandé. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et enfin, Hermione reconnut le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Drago passa plusieurs fois devant le mur vide et une fois qu'une porte apparut, il tendit une main vers Hermione et lui demanda si elle avait confiance. Elle acquiesça en prenant la main de Drago et il l'entraîna dans la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir deux chaudrons postés au milieu d'une grande pièce, sur deux tables séparées ainsi que des étagères remplies d'ingrédients qui serviraient sûrement à préparer une potion mais visiblement, c'est bel et bien ce que Drago Malefoy avait imaginé pour la Salle sur Demande cette fois-ci.

 _\- Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas nul en Potions Granger. Je te propose de préparer de l'Amortentia, chacun de son côté et nous verrons ensuite qui a la meilleur potion._

 _\- Comment est-ce que nous saurons qui a la meilleure potion ?_

 _\- Nous regarderons les critères d'une potion d'Amortentia parfaitement réussie. Et si ça ne suffit pas, nous aviserons. Tu es partante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?_

Hermione le regarda tout en souriant malicieusement. Elle tendit la main vers Drago et comme pour sceller un pacte, il lui serra sa main tendue. Ensuite, ils se concentrèrent chacun de son côté pour tenter de réaliser la meilleure des potions.

Parfois l'un lançait un regard à l'autre pour voir l'avancer de la préparation mais aussi tout simplement pour se regarder. Un sourire était parfois échangé et même si tous les deux demeuraient silencieux, un simple regard suffisait pour communiquer.

Les heures passaient et l'heure du dîner vint assez rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux des deux sorciers. Ils laissèrent leur préparation là où elle en était et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur pour aller dîner sur la table de leur maison respective.

Le lendemain, lundi matin, Hermione marchait accompagnée d'Harry et de Ron jusqu'au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Elle fut étonnamment ravie de voir Drago attendre patiemment avec ses amis devant la salle où allait se dérouler le cours. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par la conversation de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il était alors appuyé contre un mur, silencieux. Il se tourna vers le trio quand il reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, ni lui sourire. Les autres trouveraient ça trop étrange. Il préféra alors se détourner d'elle, non sans ressentir une petite pointe se planter dans le cœur.

Hermione comprenait la réaction de Drago mais elle fut légèrement frustrée et même déçue de son comportement. Elle imaginait que peut-être il aurait eu un signe discret rien que pour elle mais non... rien à part ce visage impassible et torturé qu'empruntait sans cesse Drago Malefoy. Elle se concentra sur la discussion qu'entretenaient Harry et Ron et se mêla au sujet avec un peu de difficulté, en répondant légèrement à côté.

Serpentard et Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

Hermione n'osait pas se tourner vers Drago mais au fond d'elle, elle en mourrait d'envie. Quant à Drago, il pouvait aisément admirer les jolis cheveux de la Gryffondor et la voir se tortiller, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

À la fin du cours, Hermione vit Drago mettre un certain temps à ranger toutes ses affaires. Elle décida alors de dire aux garçons qu'elle allait les rejoindre dès que ses affaires seraient rangées et qu'ils pouvaient déjà se rendre au cours suivant. Peut-être aurait-elle une chance de pouvoir adresser quelques mots au blondinet.

Elle vit Drago se rendre vers la sortie de la salle et Hermione se précipita alors en dehors de la salle pour poursuivre sa proie mais lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle ne vit qu'un couloir vide devant elle. Pas de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende dans son dos :

 _\- Tu cherches quelqu'un Granger ?_

L'intéressée sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la source. Elle avait bien reconnu la voix de Drago mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir adosser, l'air serein, contre le mur.

 _\- Tiens, tu es là toi !_

 _\- Et bien oui comme tu peux le voir._

 _\- En fait je cherchais Ron._

Drago s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, il lui susurra :

 _\- Menteuse._

Hermione se sentit un peu perdre pied. En effet, elle mentait. Mais le problème n'était pas là, le problème était qu'il le remarque. Elle décida de jouer la carte sincérité, puisque de toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus sauver les meubles.

 _\- Ou peut-être que je te cherchais toi..._

 _\- Voilà qui est beaucoup plus crédible tout à coup..._

 _\- Sûrement oui..._

Tous les deux s'approchaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et Drago se laissait pour la première fois transporter par ses désirs.

 _\- Que me voulais-tu Granger ?_

 _\- Simplement te voir, te parler..._

 _\- Et pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien à vrai dire..._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien ? Bien, bonne journée dans ce cas._

Et il rompit le lien chaleureux qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Hermione s'irrita :

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!_

Il ne se retourna pas vers elle et continua sa marche. Hermione se mit alors à courir désespérément après lui. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle dit, la respiration haletante :

 _\- J'espère que tu vas finir cette potion, avec moi ! N'est-ce pas, Drago ?_

Le dit Drago s'arrêta net en entendant son ennemie de toujours prononcer son prénom. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Elle semblait s'être rendue compte du malaise puisqu'elle fuyait maladroitement le regard perçant du Serpentard.

 _\- Tu t'entends ?_

 _\- Désolée... ça m'a échappé!_

 _\- Non mais... en fait... je suis étonné que ça résonne aussi bien dans ta bouche._

Hermione haussa les sourcils et Drago ajouta, devant l'air perturbé qu'affichait la jeune femme :

 _\- Bien sûr que je vais la finir cette potion. Ce soir, 21h00 devant la Salle sur Demande, c'est possible pour toi ?_

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se demander si elle avait peut-être un empêchement ce soir. Elle s'empressa de répondre qu'elle serait à l'heure.

Et quand 21h00 s'afficha, aucun des deux ne fut en retard. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle et s'occupèrent distraitement de leur potion. Distraitement car chacun semblait préoccupé par beaucoup d'autre chose.

Drago fit mine de se servir à boire et de s'affaler sur sa chaise pour pouvoir regarder la jeune sorcière. Elle ne s'en aperçu même pas et Drago se surprit même à imaginer des scènes plus que torrides avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Mais bizarrement, il ne prit pas peur. Hermione était sa pause détente dans cette année si difficile pour lui. Il se laissa alors guider.

Il se releva et posa son verre sur le premier meuble qu'il trouva. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui semblait hypnotisée par sa potion. Elle ne le vit pas être de plus en plus proche d'elle. Il se posta juste à ses côtés et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la proximité de Drago. Elle sursauta même légèrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui adressa un simple sourire. Il enleva tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et l'entraîna vers lui. Une musique faite pour une valse retentit alors dans la salle. Il sourit de plus belle entraînant Hermione dans la bonne humeur et il posa une main dans le creux de son dos tandis qu'il entrelaçait son autre main dans celle de la jolie Gryffondor. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans problème, se sentant totalement en confiance. Ils se mirent alors à tourner en rythme avec la musique sans se quitter du regard. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient, comme attirés.

Elle était vraiment belle et Drago s'en voulut encore de ne pas l'avoir appréciée plus tôt. En effet, plus il la regardait et pire c'était. Plus il se sentait attiré par elle. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué avoir envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, tout simplement parce que s'il l'embrassait, cela signifiait pour lui qu'il s'engageait envers elle, or, il était censé tuer Dumbledore et faire passer les Mangemorts dans le château. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, il le savait. Alors, il valait mieux que leur relation reste là où elle en était. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Soudain, alors que le rythme de la valse avait ralenti, Hermione lança :

 _\- Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ron._

Drago s'arrêta de tourner et attrapa les poignets d'Hermione. Il lui dit, le regard implorant :

 _\- Ne dis pas ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Drago ?_

Il tenait toujours les poignets frêles de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione et ferma les yeux.

 _\- Parce que... Tu étais folle de lui encore hier matin..._

 _\- Et si j'avais confondu l'amitié avec de l'amour ? Parce que je crois que je commence à savoir ce que nous ressentons face à l'amour et ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron, crois-moi..._

 _\- Tais-toi, Hermione._

Il avait posé sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Très vite, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Il devait faire quelque chose sur le champ. Il se dépêcha de trouver l'endroit de ses désirs pour ne pas changer d'avis. Et enfin il se trouva devant la gargouille de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe et se laissa porter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il toqua et entra ensuite. Il aperçut Albus assis, derrière son bureau. Celui-ci se leva et présenta d'une main le fauteuil où Drago pouvait s'installer. Albus réitéra :

 _\- N'avez-vous rien à me dire, Monsieur Malefoy ?_

 _\- Peut-être que si Monsieur... peut-être qu'il est temps que j'accepte votre aide._

 _\- Miss Granger?_

 _\- Miss Granger, oui._

 _\- J'étais certain qu'elle avait un don pour les âmes perdues._

 _\- Vous aviez tout prévu ?_

 _\- J'avais simplement espéré._

 _\- Je vais vous raconter Monsieur._

 _\- Je t'écoute, Drago._

Une heure plus tard, Drago sortit du bureau le cœur plus léger. Il avait tout avoué et Dumbledore avait juré de le protéger désormais. Ils s'étaient alors concertés avec le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore car dans tous les cas, le directeur allait mourir d'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Ils avaient donc décidé que Drago ferait comme prévu mais Albus savait bien que ce serait Rogue qui s'en chargerait à sa place, le moment venu. Ensuite, Drago rejoindrait l'Ordre du Phénix afin de s'expliquer. Pour cela, il se servirait de la Pensine.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en parler avec Hermione mais il savait qu'il avait envie de la retrouver afin de faire ce qu'il avait tant désiré faire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Hermione quant à elle était restée dans la Salle sur Demande et avait même eu le temps de finir sa potion. Elle restait estomaquée par la réaction de Drago. Elle avait juste eu l'impression de lui faire peur. Mais elle avait été sincère : elle n'aimait plus Ron car elle tombait déjà amoureuse de _lui_. Elle avait beau se persuader du contraire, elle était attirée par lui d'une manière qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Ron ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet et elle avait finalement compris que ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune Weasley mais plutôt une puissante amitié.

Elle mélangeait sa potion pour la finaliser quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

 _\- Tu as une longueur d'avance on dirait..._

Hermione sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre très fort soudain en sentait presque les lèvres de Drago frôler sa peau. Elle n'osait même pas se tourner vers lui afin de lui faire face. Elle resta immobile au dessus de son chaudron. Elle ne put que répondre, non sans bafouiller :

 _\- Je... je... je voulais... je voulais la finir au plus vite ! Elle est... elle est parfaite je crois..._

 _\- Ah oui ? La coupa Drago._

Finalement, il déposa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et celle-ci frissonna. Ce contact la fit se retourner immédiatement vers le Serpentard. Drago replaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait presque tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. De plus, Drago baissa soudain les yeux ainsi que ses mains. Il tourna ensuite dans la pièce, l'air tourmenté. Hermione le regardait faire, impuissante. Il s'était arrêté devant une étagère et avait attrapé un livre, il faisait désormais semblant de lire ce livre. Hermione ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps ses changements d'humeur.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Drago Malefoy ?_

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione, un peu surpris. Il resta à une bonne distance d'elle et lui répliqua, de but en blanc :

 _\- J'ai accepté la Marque des Ténèbres._

Il releva en même temps la manche de sa chemise afin de montrer la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Hermione recula d'un pas. Finalement, Harry et elle n'avaient pas rêvé. Elle avait bel et bien vu cette Marque et Harry avait raison, il était l'un d'eux, un partisan du mal. Drago n'osait même plus regarder le long serpent qui ondulait sur son bras. Cela le dégouttait de lui-même. Il se serait bien arracher la peau du bras pour ne plus la voir mais Dumbledore lui avait bien fait comprendre que l'important était ce qu'on voulait être au fond de soi et non ce qu'on avait accepté par contrainte. Il lui fallait donc accepter cette Marque, elle faisait partie de lui même s'il le regrettait amèrement, surtout lorsqu'il voyait les yeux tristes et déçus de sa Gryffondor préférée. Il perça le silence.

 _\- N'aie pas peur, s'il te plaît..._

Hermione baissa les yeux pour s'attarder sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle tenta de paraître sereine mais son cœur ne cessait pas de la trahir. Il battait tellement fort qu'elle avait presque peur que Drago ne l'entende. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait été simplement sincère avec elle. Peu importait cette Marque, ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était s'il avait joué avec elle dans un but précis. Malgré le fait qu'elle était enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande avec un Mangemort, elle n'arrivait pas à être effrayée par la présence du jeune homme. Elle avait simplement envie d'y croire et peut-être que cet endroit était un moyen pour lui de l'attirer dans un piège mais elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, elle ne pouvait l'envisager. Après mures réflexions, elle releva les yeux vers le Serpentard. Il avait finit par dissimuler la Marque et il semblait désormais attendre un signe de la jolie Gryffondor. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement la bouche, mais elle essaya de paraître confiante :

 _\- Alors, tu me détestes toujours autant ?_

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et sourit malgré la situation. Hermione elle ne comprenait pas et ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon à son avis. Il leva les mains en l'air et s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit faire un pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta de rire et répondit simplement :

 _\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Je viens de t'avouer que je suis un Mangemort et toi tu me demandes si je te déteste ! Tu m'étonneras toujours Hermione Granger..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Tu es idiote ! Il est évident que je ne te déteste plus, je pensais avoir été clair..._

 _\- Oui, je croyais l'avoir compris mais tout à coup tu me montres le pire de toi-même et après tout, hier matin encore tu me haïssais ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

 _\- J'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai envie d'en savoir encore plus à mesure que je passe du temps avec toi, voilà tout. J'aime être avec toi, je ne peux pas mieux te l'expliquer._

Hermione sembla étonnée par la réponse car elle resta muette. Elle se demandait si vraiment elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, s'il ne lui voulait vraiment aucun mal. Mais comment en être sûre après tant d'années à se déchirer. Il paraissait pourtant tellement sincère mais il était Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard, fourbe, dangereux et malhonnête. Que pouvait-on espérer d'un garçon comme lui ? Comment être sûre ? Elle eut une idée.

 _\- Finis cette potion!_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Finis la potion, tu me diras ensuite quelles sont les odeurs qui émaneront de ta potion... Je saurais si tu es sincère alors._

 _\- ça me paraît être le test parfait..._

Hermione frissonna. Elle resta à une bonne distance de Drago et attendit qu'il ajoute ses derniers ingrédients. Il ne restait que quelques éléments à ajouter, dans quelques minutes, il aurait terminé. Lui se concentra parfaitement pour être certain de ne pas rater sa potion. Elle fixait le chaudron du Serpentard pour être sûre qu'il ne trafique pas sa préparation dans l'espoir de la tromper. Mais il appliquait méthodiquement la recette, point par point sans faire de gestes suspects. Elle attendait patiemment jusqu'au moment où il la regarda, lui faisant comprendre que la potion d'Amortentia était fin prête. Hermione se leva de la chaise où elle s'était installée en attendant. Elle lui fit un simple signe de tête et Drago comprit qu'il devait se pencher au dessus du chaudron pour tenter de déterminer ce qu'il sentait. Après une minute où Hermione restait silencieuse et attentive. Il la regarda intensément et lui lança :

 _\- De la vanille._

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par cette première bonne réponse. La vanille était l'odeur de son parfum.

 _\- Les livres, la bibliothèque de Poudlard._

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, Hermione eut un soupçon juste avant qu'il n'ajoute :

 _\- Et... du lilas ?!_

Hermione sut immédiatement d'où venait cette odeur : le jardin de ses parents était rempli de lilas et Hermione adorait tout particulièrement cette fleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre pendant l'été, elle sentait le doux parfum de la plante s'insinuer dans toute la pièce. Elle sentit ses yeux picoter et elle comprit que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à se montrer si elle ne réagissait pas. Mais sa gorge était nouée et Drago la regardait, impatient de savoir si toutes ces odeurs concernaient Hermione même si la bibliothèque l'avait largement conforté. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

 _\- Alors ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie et se frotta doucement les yeux. Elle inspira bien fort pour se remettre de ses émotions et répondit :

 _\- La vanille est mon parfum... le lilas encombre le jardin de mes parents et les livres..._

 _\- Les livres de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il semblait très heureux, soulagé, un grand sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres et Hermione se demandait simplement combien de temps il allait l'appeler "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout". Drago vit le visage toujours sceptique de la Gryffondor et il comprit alors que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Il pensa très fort à un vase avec quelques fleurs coupées de lilas et celui-ci apparut juste à ses côtés. Hermione sursauta ne s'attendant pas à cela et elle contempla de loin les fleurs qui embaumaient déjà presque la pièce avec leur puissante odeur. Drago prit une des fleurs coupées dans sa main et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui ne recula pas cette fois. Il lui tendit finalement la fleur lorsqu'il fut à une distance correcte d'elle. Elle leva une main fébrile vers la fleur et l'attrapa. Drago lui sourit et elle se sentit plus rassurée tout à coup. Elle se perdit même dans ses yeux bleu azur. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus et il fut soulagé de constater qu'Hermione ne le repoussait plus. Il lui prit délicatement la main et supplia presque Hermione du regard pour qu'il l'encourage à continuer. Et ce fut elle qui resserra ses doigts autour de la main du jeune homme. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et elle se retrouva appuyer contre un des murs de la Salle sur Demande. Drago posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux attendant de faire grandir le désir dans les yeux de la jeune lionne. Drago constatait une certaine résistance mais finalement ce fut elle qui se jeta presque sur ses lèvres. Elle lâcha la fleur de lilas sur le sol et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Drago. Quant à lui, il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la souleva du sol pour la faire tournoyer puis il la reposa au sol, tout en l'embrassant et il encercla la taille fine de la jolie brune. Après quelques instants, Hermione se détacha de Drago à contre-cœur pour lui rappeler qu'ils ne devaient plus être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Finalement, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires respectives et sortirent tristement de la Salle sur Demande. Au bout d'un couloir, ils se séparèrent après un baiser pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Ils se séparèrent tout en sachant que le lendemain, ils allaient se retrouver ainsi que tous les jours qui suivraient.


End file.
